Ben 10 fastest runner in Equestria
by MinecraftianKing414
Summary: When Ben's enemy Vilgax changes his time line 5 months after his birth,Vilgax shows up and throws him through a portal to another earth in another universe,the earth however is inhabited by Technicolored talking ponies. And when a couple find him they also find the omnitrix with a note telling them to give it him when he turns 10 years old but how will Rainbow dash feel about this?


thanks goes to Sputnikmann for giving me this idea but some parts maybe the same as his. and this story will be a triple cross over an if you're here for a story with sonic the hedgehog the you might as well turn back.

 **Prologue 1:**

A white, blank plain

That was all "Vilgax" could see: a white, blank plain. It was impossible for him to tell how long ago it was since his latest defeat at the hands of not one, but _two Ben's,_ but it wasn't too bad. At least, it wouldn't be so bad; him liking the peace and quiet for once, if it not were that one little blemish...

"What time is it?"

... .

Eggman looked at Vilgax, expecting an answer. Vilgax turned to his partner and started yelling. "For the last time! It is the same time it was relatively as when the Bens blew up the Time Eater, and it will be the same time relatively when we eventually find some way to escape! THERE. IS. NO. TIME. HERE!"

eggman crossed his arms, huffed and turned away. "You could have just said so." as he mumbled like a child.

Vilgax raised his hand, ready to smack his younger self across the face; but he stopped. He raised his hands to his eyes, blocking out the non-existent sunlight. Too far too see with the naked eye, he pulled his goggles from the top of his bald head onto his eyes and adjusted the zoom on them. He smiled. "I think i found our ticket out of here." He said.

That point getting his attention, Eggman lowered his own goggles and looked in the direction his older self was looking in, He, too; smiled. "We are such geniuses." He said.

Vilgax's smile grew as he looked to Eggman. "Who said anything about 'We'?" Knocking eggman onto his back, Vilgax started jogging towards his discovery, eggman, who was flailing his comically round body, was calling out.

"I'll get you for this!" eggman yelled, waving his arms like a turtle stuck on his it's shell.

With nothing left to hear, Vilgax heard eggman's angry shouting. As he arrived at his destination; a purple portal with an image of a city inside it, Vilgax turned to his partner. "I doubt it." He said quietly. "I'm not letting anything ruin my plans..." He stepped through the portal, and felt himself become weightless.

When he felt himself land, he looked around and smirked. "...Not even my partner." He chuckled as he walked towards the city, passing a welcoming sign with the words he knew all too well on it...

"Welcome to Bellwood."

 _Elsewhere, a few hours later..._

Firefly loved this place. Sitting with her husband; Spectrum Sky, in a cloud garden a few miles outside Cloudsdale, while admiring the scenery. She nuzzled her blue stallion and laid her head on his chest.

She looked up to him. "Spectrum, dear?" She asked.

He looked down at Firefly. "Yes honey?" he asked her back.

"Have you ever thought about having another foal?"

The question catching him off-guard, Spectrum's heart skipped a beat. "I never really thought about it." He said honestly. "Why do you ask?"

"Rainbow is getting pretty big. Firefly said. "It won't be long until she decides to leave home for work."

Spectrum pondered on that for a moment. "I guess it would be nice to have another little set of hooves running around the house, and Rainbow is getting pretty big."

Firefly smiled and started tracing circles on Spectrum's chest. "And it would be nice to spend another night with my handsome stallion." She started moving her muzzle to his, closing her eyes as Spectrum did the same.

She opened her eyes when the kiss she was waiting for never came. "Hun?" she asked. Spectrum was just staring into the distance. Annoyed, but still curious, she looked in the same direction. Her jaw dropped.

There, in front of the sun, was a small ball of multicolored light. Felling her husband taking flight, Firefly unfurled her wings and followed close behind. When they were a few meters from the light, they saw small figure flailing inside, as if trying to escape. Flying closer to it, Firefly slowly reached her fore-hooves into the ball.

She was overcome a small warmth as her hooves passed through the ball's surface. She felt her hooves grab onto something soft, squishy; almost grabbing a small filly or colt. She withdrew her hooves to find herself holding a small... thing, the light vanishing slowly after.

It had arms and legs; similar to that of a baby dragon, but it had pale skin all over it's body arms and muzzle; which showed pale skin. It was plump, almost triangle shaped, tiny rainbow coloured spikes extruding from his back and the back of his head. It opened it's eyes to show a strange connected-eyeball with two pure-emerald irises on it.

"Ma...ma!" it exclaimed happily, looking at Firefly with it's arms reaching out to her.

Firefly jumped as Spectrum, who had flown over at some point, spoke. "It talks?"

Calming herself down, Firefly gave Spectrum a slight frown. "HE talks." She said, rocking the small human in her hooves. "I think he's cute."

"Where did he come from?" Spectrum asked, looking back at the light was.

"That doesn't matter." Firefly said. "What does matter is that he's our responsibility now."

Spectrum looked at his wife skeptically before smiling warmly and giving his mare a hug. "Da...da!" the human said, looking at Spectrum.

"Look at that, he knows his dad." Spectrum said. He started flying slowly back to Cloudsdale. "Come now, we'd better get back before Dash gets back from..."

Both Spectrum's jaws dropped anew as a large rainbow-colored explosion rocketed through the sky, followed by a large gust of wind. They both knew exactly what that was. They smiled widely and took off towards the Cloudsdale Flight Academy to see their daughter. but not wit out a small circler obect following them, that also had a note for a person named Ben Tennyson.


End file.
